


Odrzucona

by EpicPie4



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicPie4/pseuds/EpicPie4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pewnej nocy w Kaer Mohren pojawia się ranna wiedżminka, a jedyną osobą, która chce jej pomóc jest Ciri.<br/>Takie pisanie z nudów zapoczątkowane przeczytaniem Krwi elfów i Czasu Pogardy. Nie wiem co z tego będzie, ale jeśli komuś się spodoba to będę mile zaskoczony bo to moja pierwsza praca na takiej stronie :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jak Kot z WIlkiem

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli ktoś szuka tu niesamowitych umiejętności pisarskich to może się zawieść

Na zewnątrz wiedźmińskiej twierdzy szalała burza. Tej zimy mało padało, a co dopiero śniegu. Geralt i Lambert siedzieli przy stole i grali w karty, Ciri razem z Eskelem grzali się przy ogniu, a Yennefer i Keira rozmawiały o jakimś nowym sensacyjnym zaklęciu.  
\- Zaraza - mruknął Geralt - Gdzie żeś się nauczył tak grać?  
\- W Kovirze - Odparł Lambert - Nie mają na głowie wielkich wojen to muszą jakoś zabijać czas.  
Salę oświetlił blask pioruna, a po chwili rozległ się głośny dźwięk. Nie był to jednak dźwięk gromu, lecz otwieranych drzwi warowni.  
Jak na znak wszyscy poderwali się z miejsc i spojrzeli w stronę wrót, w których pojawiła się sylwetka kobiety opierającej się ręką o ścianę. Kolejny piorun oświetlił pomieszczenie na tyle długo by Ciri zdążyła dostrzec krew cieknącą z głowy nieznajomej oraz rozległą ranę na prawym boku, za który to ściskała się kobieta. Jednak wyćwiczone oczy wiedźminów dostrzegły w blasku coś z goła innego. Coś, przez co wyciągnęli miecze i przyjęli postawy bojowe. Tym czymś był wiedźmiński medalion.  
\- Kot - Stwierdził z pogardą Geralt - Nie jesteś tu mile widziana  
Nieznajoma dalej stała w drzwiach nie odzywając się, równie zaskoczona co oni.  
\- Czegu tu szukasz? - Spytał stojący z tyłu Eskel.  
Dziewczyna nadal nie wydobyła z siebie nawet najcichszego dźwięku.  
\- Geralt Ona jest ranna - Stwierdziła Ciri i schowała miecz.  
\- I dobrze – powiedział ze wstrętem Lambert – Będzie jednego psychopatę mniej.  
\- Musimy jej pomóc – Ciri znów zwróciła się do Geralta.  
\- Ciri ona jest Kotem – odparł mężczyzna – takim jak oni nie oferujemy pomocy.  
\- A co stało się ze ś-świętym prawie gościnności, co? – W końcu usłyszeli głos tajemniczej wiedźminki.  
\- Ciebie ono nie dotyczy – Huknął Lambert, a jego głos rozniósł się echem chyba po całym Kaer Mohren.  
Nastała cisza.  
\- Jeszcze zobaczymy  
Zanim zdążyli ją zatrzymać, Ciri zmierzała w strony drzwi.  
Kotka z Pozycji stojącej upadłą na kolana a potem płasko na twarz. Resztkami świadomości słyszała już tylko kłótnie i krzyki. Wiedziała, że już po niej. W końcu wpadła między Wilki.


	2. Lizanie ran

\- Cholera Ciri! Czy ty zawsze musisz być taka... taka...  
\- Jaka? Współczująca?  
\- Chodziło mi raczej o: lekkomyślna  
Znów odpłynęła  
\- Co z nią? - przez pokój przetoczyła się prawie materialna ściana energii oraz zapachu bzu i agrestu kiedy Yen przekroczyła próg. Ciri wyczuła obie te rzeczy  
\- Budzi się i zasypia, czasem coś mamrocze - powiedziała Ciri - Yen. Musisz jej pomóc, sama nie dam rady.  
Czarodziejka długo patrzyła na śpiącą dziewczynę.  
Widziała jak medalion na szyi wiedźminki drgnął kiedy Yennefer puściła impuls przez jej ciało  
\- Hmm. Lekki wstrząs mózgu, prawie złamana lewa kość udowa i barwy bar--  
\- Wiem co jej jest. Do sprawdzenia tego nie potrzeba magii  
\- Oczywiście, a teraz podaj jej... Jakiś eliksir  
\- Już podałam. Umiem zajmować się rannymi wiedźminami  
Gdy się obudziła za oknem pokoju, w którym leżała padał śnieg. Szło na wieczór.  
Jej długie brązowe włosy zasłaniały większość jej pola widzenia. Mrugała przez chwilę po czym odgarnęła loki z piegowatej twarzy, odsłaniając szmaragdowo-zielone oczy z pionową źrenicą, którą rozszerzyła adaptują ją do półmroku panującego w pomieszczeniu  
\- Obudziłaś się! - Krzyknęła podekscytowana Ciri siedząca przy jej łóżku  
\- Co... Gdzie - powiodła nieprzytomnym wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Przy kamiennych ścianach stały regały głównie z książkami i roślinkami. Znała niektóre. Głównie te, które były składnikami do eliksirów  
\- Jesteś w Kaer Mohren - odparła Ciri i uśmiechnęła się ciepło - Myślałam, że kobiety nie mogą przejść mutacji. Czemu wolniej goją się na tobie rany?  
\- Ile... ile spałam?  
\- Tydzień - wzruszyła ramionami - dalej masz złamany bark i nogę. Czemu rany wolniej się na tobie goją?  
\- Uhh - nakryła twarz poduszką - Ciiszej, dziewczyno. Jak cię zwą?  
\- Wybacz - szepnęła - Jestem Ciri.  
\- Jestem Viena.  
\- Jesteś wiedźminką?  
\- Gratuluję przeprowadzonego śledztwa - zażartowała - Po czym poznałaś? Po medalionie, kiedy patrzyłaś na mój dekolt, czy po bliznach kiedy mnie opatrywałaś  
W odpowiedzi dostała rumieniec na całej twarzy dziewczyny. Ciri utkwiła wzrok w otwartej księdze leżącej na stoliku obok  
\- Czyli oba - uśmiechnęła się - Zaiste intrygująca z ciebie jaskółeczka  
Ciri uniosła brwi. Rumieniec zniknął. Uśmiech nie znikał z twarzy Vieny, a jej świdrujące oczy przebijały szarowłosą wiedźminkę.  
\- To prawda, że... - zawahała się, chcąc zmienić jak najszybciej zmienić temat  
\- Że w mojej szkole zmieniają nas w potwory? Prawie zawsze  
\- A ty?  
\- Ja jestem potworem z zupełnie innego powodu - powiedziała z powagą i stanowczością, a powietrze stało się gęste i ciężkie.  
Viena powoli zrzuciła nogi z krawędzi łóżka co zmusiło ją do podniesienia się z prawie miękkiego materaca  
\- Pomóc ci? - spytała zmartwiona Ciri  
\- Dam sobie radę - wycedziła przez zaciśnięte z bólu zęby  
\- Jak sobie chcesz  
Wstała i oparła swój ciężar na zdrowej nodze. Miała wrażenie, że boli ją całe ciało. Zrobiła krok i przeszył ją okropny ból. Upadła na podłogę, a złamane ramię przypomniało jej, że też nie jest w najlepszym stanie. Czuła krew pulsującą w skroniach, a z każdym uderzeniem serca ból się wzmagał.  
\- Miałaś wstać, nie się czołgać - stwierdziła żartobliwie Ciri. Viena odwróciła się w jej stronę. Ciri zrozumiała, że raczej nie czas teraz na uszczypliwe uwagi i żarciki, które tak bardzo uwielbiała. Objęła ją jedną ręką w pasie, a druga zarzuciła sobie rękę Vieny na szyję i podniosła ją z podłogi.  
\- No to dokąd tak bardzo chcesz iść?  
\- Oprowadź mnie - nakazała Viena  
\- To chyba zły pomysł - skrzywiła się  
\- Twoi koledzy pewnie chcieliby, żeby moje ciało szarpały teraz ghule  
\- Jest taka szansa  
\- Dobra dobra poradzę sobie, chodźmy - powiedziała pewnie i obie ruszyły niezdarnie w stronę drzwi  
Powoli zeszły po kręconych schodach i skierowały swoją wycieczkę do kuchni.  
Po drodze wpadły - dosłownie - na Yennefer, która właśnie miała zanieść Ciri ów tajemniczy różowy płyn.  
\- Proszę proszę, już wstała - uśmiechnęła się sztucznie i zwróciła do Ciri  
\- Tak wstała - Skrzywiła się Viena  
\- Miło poznać(sic!), jestem Yennefer - dalej trzymała na ustach uśmiech, ale w środku zastanawiała jak przypomnieć Vienie, że to ona jest gościem w Kaer Mohren  
\- Viena  
\- Yen to co to za eliksir? - spytała Ciri z zafascynowaniem patrząc na fiolkę w ręku Yennefer  
\- Coś w rodzaju białej mewy tylko mocniejsze. Może zapytaj Hieny. Znalazłam to przy niej  
\- Vieny - poprawiła ją wiedźminka, a w jej oczach było widać niechęć do jakże uroczej Yennefer  
\- Przejęzyczyłam się  
\- Oczywiście kompletnie przypadkowo  
\- Oczywiście  
Ciri zaczęła prowadzić Vienę do kuchni. Musiała zabrać ją stamtąd zanim Yennefer uzna, że pora grzecznie wyprosić gościa.  
Przeszły jeszcze kawałek i znalazły się w pokoju, w którym stał piec i kosze z różnymi przyprawami, a na ścianach wisiały półki z ziołami. Ciri jeszcze prze chwilę przyglądała się różowemu płynowi po czym oddała go Vienie, której nie umknęło zainteresowanie dziewczyny  
\- To mocny alkohol - oznajmiła nawet na nią nie patrząc - Każdy lubi sobie czasem wypić, nie?  
\- Prawda  
\- Ładna ta wasza kuchnia, ale może poznasz mnie z resztą lokatorów? Chciałabym podziękować im za ciepłe przyjęcie - powiedziała sarkastycznie  
\- No nie wiem.... A co mi tam. Chodźmy

Chwilę zajęło im dojście do głównej sali. Po części ze względu na stan Vieny, a po części przez zmęczenie Ciri. Przeszły między regalami książek i znalazły się w sali głównej  
\- Ciri po co ją tu przyprowadziłaś - Geralt nawet nie odwrócił się w ich stronę  
\- Sama chciała tu zejść  
\- Więc ją zniosłaś?  
\- Wcale jej nie zniosłam - zaprzeczyła niedojrzale Ciri co wywołało uśmiech u Vieny - gdzie reszta?  
\- Eskel i Lambert odśnieżają główny dziedziniec, Keira gdzieś wyjechała, wraca za dwa tygodnie, a Yennefer pewnie siedzi w swoim pokoju i przeklina naszego gościa  
\- A ty siedzisz sobie i się nudzisz?  
\- Stary jestem. Muszę odpoczywać. Ciri przewróciła oczyma  
\- Jestem Viena - wtrąciła dziewczyna  
\- Siadaj  
Posłusznie wykonała polecenie, a Ciri zasapana usiadła obok Geralta  
\- Ile tu zostaniesz?  
\- Aż będę zdrowa  
\- Ile czasu - spytał ostro Geralt  
\- Miesiąc - Odparła. Geralt spojrzał na nią, a potem na Ciri. Były bardzo podobne  
\- za trzy tygodnie ma cię tu nie być  
\- Jasne  
\- I staraj się tu nikogo nie drażnić, bo może się to dla ciebie źle skończyć  
\- Mhm - z jakiegoś nieznanego jej powodu czuła do białowłosego mężczyzny respekt.  
Ciri pomogła Vienie wejść do pokoju i padła na łóżko obok niej. Musi popracować nad kondycją. Poczuła na twarzy dotyk Vieny i zasnęła.

Obudziło ją słońce wpadające złośliwie przez okno wprost na jej poduszkę. Przeciągnęła się. Stęknęła. Podskoczyła lekko, kiedy zimna ręką sunęła powoli po jej odsłoniętym boku. Momentalnie ocknęła się z sennego letargu. Odwróciła się tak szybko, że poczuła jak w karku strzelają jej kości. Obciągnęła koszulę, która przez noc podsunęła jej się do góry, ułatwiając dostęp do jej ciepłego ciała.  
Za sobą ujrzała dwoje świdrujących ją oczy, osadzone nad szerokim uśmiechem, który nie zdradzał niczego.  
\- Jak się spało - spytał szeroki uśmiech. Ciri dopiero teraz poczuła słodki zapach jej perfum - o ile to były perfumy.  
"Hmm. Karmel? Tak. To karmel". Pomyślała  
Sama nie wiedziała czemu w jej głowie pojawiło się właśnie to pytanie. Z zamysłu wybił ją chichot.  
\- Z czego rechoczesz? - oburzyła się Ciri, podnosząc się z łóżka. Zimne powietrze uderzyło ją jak fala wody.  
\- Z ciebie - odparła tumiąc śmiech  
\- Bardzo zabawne - skrzywiła się Ciri - Co ze mną... Co mi zrobiłaś  
\- Absolutnie nic - powiedziała to tonem, który mógł znaczyć i szczerość i kłamstwo.  
\- Jesteś tu tydzień a już mnie wkurzasz  
\- Taki mój urok - Wzruszyła ramionami i uśmiechnęła się. Ciri była skłonna uznać to za uśmiech naturalny.


	3. Opowieść

Czas na opowieść  
Minął tydzień. Noga jak i ręka Vieny były w o wiele lepszym stanie co umożliwiało jej samodzielne kuśtykanie. Ostatnie kilka dni było słoneczne. Sporo śniegu wciąż zalegało na terenie twierdzy.  
Każdy poza Ciri unikał wiedźminki, co jej odpowiadało. Ciri była dla niej miła, a i ona też starała się powstrzymywać przed nieprzyjemnymi uwagami. Tak było do czasu kiedy w końcu zażądali wyjaśnień  
\- Co się z tobą działo zanim tu trafiłaś? - spytała pewnego wieczoru Ciri, kiedy przechodziła przez salę, w której siedzieli wszyscy wiedźmini  
\- To nudna hist--  
\- Gadaj - przerwał sucho Lambert  
\- Co chcecie wiedzieć?  
\- Wszystko

"Dasz mi to, co pierwsze w domu zastaniesz"  
Tauler zabrał ją od rodziny kiedy miała 10 lat. Wyjechali razem do jakiejś małej, zrujnowanej twierdzy. Nie pamiętała. Nie wiedziała jakim cudem przeżyła te tortury, ale liczyło się to, że je przeżyła. Treningi pojmowała szybko pewnie nawet szybciej niż inni wiedźmini z jej szkoły. Zanim się obejrzała bo po 15 latach już przyjmowała własne zlecenia. Dalej podróżowała sama spotykając swoich przyjaciół tylko na zimę. Wiedziała, że ich reputacja nie jest najlepsza, a jej znajomi wiedźmini dość nie zrównoważeni, ale przywiązała się do nich. W 30 lat  
zjeździła cały Nilfgaard i Redanię. Pewnej zimy szukała miejsca na zimowanie. Trafiła na wioskę niedaleko granicy z Keadwen. Za drobną opłatą karczmarz przyjął ją bez zadawania pytań. Po 2 tygodniach, w nocy obudziły ją krzyki z zewnątrz. Wybiegła w samej koszuli, legginsach i z mieczem na plecach. Nie było czasu zakładać zbroi. Była wiedźminką, zwykli bandyci nie mieli z nią szans. Wybiegła przed karczmę, w której noclegowała. Nie mogła opanować bicia serca gdy zobaczyła kto atakuje wieś. Cztery wiedźmińskie medaliony błyszczały na szyjach czterech mężczyzn.

Miecze wyłaniały się kolejno zza pleców jej przyjaciół. Nie. To już nie byli jej przyjaciele. Powolnym ruchem wyciągnęła swoje ostrze. Inskrypcje na klindze odbijały światło płonących wokół domów. Stali przed nią w półkolu. Sprężystym, ale i płynnym krokiem ruszyli w jej stronę, cofała się. Wiedziała, że chcieli ją otoczyć, dokładnie badała twarz każdego z nich w poszukiwaniu choćby cienia zawahania. Nie dostrzegła nic. Nic prócz nienawiści. Pierwszy od lewej - Hordel - nie wytrzymał. Skoczył ku niej obracając się w piruecie. Ona sama wykonała pół-piruet w bok unikając jego cięcia. Końcem miecza przejechała mu w poprzek pleców. Był młody i niedoświadczony, zanim się obejrzał, leżał na ziemi z jej butem na twarzy  
Pozostali - Tauler, Derik i Menar czekali na dogodny moment. Widziała jak Menar składa palce w Znak. Ledwo zdążyła złożyć przeguby w Helitrop. Uderzenie zachwiało nią, ale utrzymała się na nogach. Złożyła dłoń w Znak Quen. Niechlujnie, szybko. Jej wzrok wyłapał ostrą jak brzytwa klingę. Sprawowała w ostatniej chwili. Kolejne uderzenie, płaskie w brzuch, przełamało tarczę. Co więcej było na tyle silny by rzucić nią o ścianę domu stojącego tuż za nią. Powietrze uciekło z jej płuc, pociemniało przed oczyma, a żebra zatrzeszczały balansując na granicy złamania. Upadła na ręce i kolana, podparła się mieczem i wolno dźwignęła się na nogi. Nie zdążyła podnieść miecza zanim cios w brzuch ćwiekowaną rękawicą powalił ją z powrotem na kolana, a kop w twarz pozbawił przytomności. Potem były już tylko przebłyski. Leżała w stodole, jej ubranie poszarpane. Nie pamiętała ile ja tak trzymali ani co z nią robili albo nie chciała pamiętać.  
Przywiązali ją za nogę do konia i wywieźli w Góry Sine, zostawili na pastwę wilków. Złamaną, wycieńczoną, samą. Ludzie, których uważała za braci  
zostawili ją na kompletnym odludziu. Błądziła przez tydzień aż natknęła się na starą twierdzę gdzie pomogła jej pewną uczynna jaskółka.

\- Oto... Moja historia - zakończyła opowieść, a na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas bólu.  
\- Rzeczywiście nudna ta historia. Flaki z olejem - stwierdził z przekąsem Lambert  
\- Skurwysyny - warknęła Ciri i podeszła do Vieny  
\- Tropienie ich zajmie mi z pół roku.  
\- Będziesz ich szukać? - spytał zdziwiony Eskel - Nawet nie wiesz gdzie zacząć  
\- Będę. I znajdę ich, choćbym miała szukać każdego w innej części świat  
\- I co wtedy?  
\- Zabiję. Jednego po drugim czy wszystkich naraz, nie robi mi to różnicy. Wypruję im flaki i powieszę ich głowy przy koniu jak trofea  
\- Z tego co nam opowiedziałaś to raczej oni zabiją ciebie. - Stwierdził zimno Geralt. W Vienie zagotowała się złość lecz nie dała tego po sobie poznać  
\- Dam sobie radę - wycedziła  
\- Jeśli chcesz zginąć to są prostsze sposoby.  
Viena nie wytrzymała i wyszła z pokoju  
\- Wrażliwa ta twoja koleżaneczka - Lambert zwrócił się do Ciri  
\- Widzę między wami coraz więcej podobieństw - Uśmiechnęła się Yen  
\- Ona nie jest moją koleżaneczką  
\- Nas nie okłamiesz, a już tym bardziej samej siebie, więc nie wiem co chcesz osiągnąć  
\- Ughh - tupnęła że złości Ciri. Miała rację, przywiązała się. Niestety.


	4. Wewnętrzny potwór

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za tak długą przerwę ale chciałem nadgonić z wersją angielską. To ostatnia część "Odrzuconej" ale historia ta będzie kontynuowana w serii "Polowanie", musze po prostu zrobić sobie dłuższą przerwę, bo skończyły mi się na razie pomysły.

Przez ostatnie kilka dni Vienę rozrywała energia, próbowała w spokoju odpoczywać ale w końcu uznała, że pora na trening.  
Ciri wyszła na dziedziniec bardzo wcześnie rano, ale nie była pierwszą osobą na zewnątrz ciepłego zamku. Viena cięła trzy kukły ćwiczebne naraz. Ciri wiedziała co potrafił Coën ale to było coś zupełnie innego, szybkie dokładne cięcia wydawały się nie napotykać oporu jakby nawet nie trafiały w kukły. Dziewczyna podeszła bliżej i przez chwilę przyglądała się wyczynom wiedźminki, jej oczy ledwo nadąrzały za jej sylwetką.  
\- Ranny ptaszek z ciebie - wydyszała Viena nawet nie zaburzając swojego rytmu  
\- A tak mi się wstało - wzruszyła ramionami i sięgnęła po miecz do ćwiczeń - chcesz po sparować?  
\- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł - przestała niszczyć kukły i rozmasowała bolące ramię - ze względu na twoje bezpieczeństwo, oczywiście  
\- Nie gadaj tylko stawaj. Daj z siebie wszystko - Ciri uśmiechnęła się zadziornie i uniosła miecz.  
Vieny nie trzeba było długo namawiać, uniosła także swój miecz, gotowa do walki. Zawirowała w odwróconym piruecie i przecięła niebieską poświatę w miejscu gdzie przed chwilą stała Ciri  
\- Za wolno - szaro włosa dziewczyna zaśmiała się zza jej pleców. Nie tracąc czasu znów skoczyła w stronę Ciri tym razem trafiając w jej gardę. Poczuła ból w ramieniu, który tylko bardziej ją napędzał. Ciri odskoczyła do tyłu i przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że widziała w oczach Vieny delikatny czerwony blask. Tym razem to ona zaatakowała, ale jej cios zdawał się nie robić wrażenia na drugiej wiedźmince. Sparowała jej cięcie bez najmniejszego wysiłku, zaczęła uderzać coraz szybciej, częściej i mocniej. Ciri ledwo parowała jej ataki aż kolejne uderzenie Vieny wytrąciło jej miecz z ręki. Upadła do tyłu  
\- *huff* wygrałaś *huff* - stwierdziła fakt, ale Viena dalej szła w jej stronę z głową przechyloną lekko w bok, uniosła miecz, a widok ten odebrał Ciri zdolność racjonalnego myślenia. Wtedy nagle Viena upuściła miecz, a jej ciało pokryła pomarańczowa poświata  
\- No proszę, pomogła ci, a ty tak się odwdzięczasz? - znajomy głos dobiegał zza pleców Vieny. Keira Metz powoli podeszła do dwóch kobiet, w jej prawej ręce świeciło się zaklęcie, które ewidentnie zadawało sparaliżowanej wiedźmince ból. Ciri dopiero teraz zauważyła plamę krwi formującej się na jej ramieniu.  
\- Idź po Geralta - rozkazała Keira - chyba musi porozmawiać z waszym gościem  
Ciri niechętnie pobiegła w stronę głównego budynku twierdzy i po kilku chwilach wróciła ze wściekłym Geraltem  
\- Puść ja - powiedział podchodząc do Vieny - puszczaj  
Viena upadła by na kolana, gdyby nie ręce Geralta trzymające ja za fraki.  
\- Jeśli cię tu jutro zobaczę to masz moje słowo, zabiję cię osobiście - Warknął jej w twarz i rzucił o ziemię.

Nie spała w nocy, nie mogła i nie chciała. Pobierała to co miała przy sobie Kiedy tu trafiła i to, co dała jej Ciri, była gotowa wyruszyć na łowy. Usłyszała ciche kroki za swoimi plecami, odruchowo sięgnęła po nóż w cholewie buta i czekała. Odwróciła się kiedy dźwięk był tuż za nią, jej ręką ledwo zatrzymała się przed uderzeniem  
\- Spokojnie - oczy Ciri wydawały się świecić w ciemności, w której pogrążony był pokój - Chyba nie próbujesz mnie znowu zabić  
\- Co ty tu robisz?  
\- Chyba nie myślałaś, że pojedziesz sama - uśmiechnęła się podając jej srebrny i stalowy miecz - To dla ciebie  
\- Dzięki, ale nie jedziesz ze mną  
\- Jadę  
\- Chcesz znowu zobaczyć mnie wściekłą? Jeśli nie, to odejdź  
\- Jadę z tobą. Pomogę ci - uparła się Ciri  
\- Ehh... Jesteś najgorszym wiedźminem o jakim słyszałam  
\- Czyli o mnie słyszałaś!  
\- Słyszałam o Zirael, Pani Czasów i Miejsc, o Cirilli Fionie Elen Riannon. Nie słyszałam nigdy o Ciri  
\- To będziemy mieli okazję poznać się lepiej - przewróciła oczyma i pociągnęła Vienę za rękę - no chodź, nie mamy całej nocy  
\- Ciri - wyszarpnęła swoją rękę i spojrzała na nią - Nie wiem ile będzie trwało znalezienie ich, nie wiem czy w ogóle ich znajdę, ale ja mam czas. Nie chcę żebyś marnowała sobie życie pomagając obcej ci osobie  
\- Wiem co robię i ufam ci  
\- To błąd - powiedziała śmiertelnie poważnie - no to co? Jedziemy?

Wyruszyły z Kaer Mohren na koniach przygotowanych już wcześniej przez Ciri.  
\- Ufasz mi? - spytała Ciri jak tylko wyruszyły z twierdzy.  
\- Nie ufam nikomu - odparła nie patrząc na nią  
\- Czemu?  
\- Nie umiem. Nigdy nie umiałam. Zawsze musiałam kogoś chronić, moi rodzice chędożyli się dla zabawy, nawet nie próbowali wyżywiać mnie i mojego rodzeństwa. Uciekliśmy, cała 6. Wiesz ile nas było po 3 miesiącach? Trójka. Nikt nie pomaga dzieciom, musieliśmy sobie radzić. Byłam najstarsza i nauczyłam się, że nikomu nie mogę ufać, że każdy ma źle zamiary. I teraz jest tak samo, dalej muszę kogoś chronić. Ciebie - spojrzała jej prosto w oczy - I to jeszcze przede mną samą  
\- Co? O co ci chodzi?  
\- O to, że byłam gotowa cię zabić. Jestem niebezpieczna, nie powinnaś była mi pomagać, a teraz jedziesz ze mną nawet nie wiedząc gdzie. Czemu to robisz?  
\- Bo czuję, że jesteś inna, że jest w tobie coś z czym sama nie dasz sobie rady. Nie wiem co, ale pomogę ci się od tego uwolnić. Dokąd jedziemy najpierw?  
\- Do Novigradu, jest tam pewien "znajomy", z którym bardzo chce się zobaczyć.  
Ciri nic nie powiedziała, oczy kleiły jej się od braku snu.  
Dalej jechały w ciszy okryte kurtyną ciemnego poranka. Przez zimne, ciemne lasy, z których przyglądały im się wrogie, świecące oczy. Góry Sine oświetlane porannym światłem wydawały się być pokryte pomarańczowym śniegiem. Kopyta koni wystukiwały kojący rytm, który będzie towarzyszył im przez jeszcze wiele miesięcy. Ich losy splecione razem jak drogi, którym będzie im dane podróżować.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli ktoś ma jakieś sugestie albo uwagi to chętnie ich wysłycham


End file.
